divineflamesfandomcom-20200213-history
RP Plot
The Beginning They were always there, but none of us could see it till it was too late. A long time ago, there was a Dragon of Space and a Dragon of Cosmos. The two created a universe known as “blackscape”, which was the first thing to ever host life. The power needed to create the blackscape was more than the two ancient beings thought. The Dragon of Space held everything together while the Dragon of Cosmos created the “spark” that started the process of everything that evolutionists believed in, and concentrated all of its energy into the spark and everything that flowed with it. Any single movement that the ancients acted would result in the destruction of the spark and everything that it caused along with the destruction of the blackscape. With the two ancient dragons bound to their duties, they simply watched as everything progressed. The two of them thought they were enough, but that was proven wrong after trillions of years. There was a super nova, which resulted with the destruction of mankind and life as we knew it. The Dragons of Space and Cosmos abandoned their duties to meet with each other once again. They had lost their patience. They were fond of their creation and were infuriated that it was gone; that they had to start all over again. Both agreeing that the wait for another life was too long, the ancient dragons did something that they didn’t believe was possible. They both took shape of a human, which would forever be known as a dragon’s “spirit” form. The Dragon of Space’s spirit form was a male human. The Dragon of Cosmos’s spirit form was a female human. The form came with a price though. The human form came with everything a human felt, needed, and craved; making the great beasts weaker physically, but stronger in heart. With the realization of this, the two ancients came to a conclusion that they would start their own race. The Dragon of Cosmos knew what they looked like and remembered that in human lore, they resembled fake creatures known as “dragons”. The two dragons then mated, resulting in the impregnation of the Dragon of Cosmos’s spirit form. The Dragon of Cosmos gave birth to seven children. Now, it was not known to the dragons that when a “dragon” like them was born, it was given a unique thing that the newborn would later represent. Six of the newborns represented life, time, identity, death, fortune, and feeling. The last of the seven children would be forever known as Cheitril, the Dragon of Creation. Cheitril wasn’t the only dragon to receive a formal name too. All seven children and the generations to come would have one as well thanks to Izus, the Dragon of Identity. The ancients, satisfied with their children, went back to their duties, holding the blackscape together and concentrating on the spark of progression. Before leaving though, the ancients transported the children to a gigantic rock, three times the size of earth, which would be known as “Veurach”. The seven children would then decide the fate of the rock. The Painless War The seven children went to work. Malis, the Dragon of Life, spread life across the rock, from oxygen to rivers. Tyrak, the Dragon of Time, made time flow with the earth, corresponding to the system used before, which was years. Grimmaul, the Dragon of Death, followed Malis as the dragon flew, making things die when they needed to. There was a problem though. Malis could not travel fast enough to keep life flowing properly. Cheitril created a cage, deep inside Veurach to keep the dragon inside while using the dragon’s powers for Veurach. The children of the ancients were not pleased with Cheitril’s plan, claiming that their sibling was important than a proper flowing life. Cheitril disagreed with that statement though and went behind his siblings’ back, tricking Malis into the cage where the Dragon of Life would be imprisoned for eternity. At the news of this betrayal, the children besides Malis went to war against the youngest brother. Cheitril knew that a war would happen so he decided to try something that would give him an advantage. The Dragon of Creation created the Dragon of Thought. This was against the proper mating tradition that was established by the ancients before their departure, therefore the Dragon of Thought was considered an abomination. Before the Dragon of Thought’s existence was noticed, Cheitril hid his creation in the darkest depths of the seas. Thought was then echoed across the ocean waves and eventually started to echo across the skies. The Dragon of Thought’s existence was noticed though due to the other dragons starting to think. This only made the other dragons angrier at their brother. The dragons flew all over the world for Cheitril and when they found him, there was a great battle. Cheitril thought it was all over when he was against the wall, but the other dragons made a grave mistake. The Dragon of Feeling, Vixma, came first at Cheitril. Cheitril, stronger than Vixma, made her scream. Vixma, defeated, her powers were no longer in affect and Cheitril couldn’t feel anything. This war would then be known as “The Painless War”. Cheitril couldn’t feel anything, and neither could the others. The other dragons, not knowing how to defeat their younger brother now, went in blind. Cheitril knew that their bodies could be broken and what needed to be done to paralyze them. Cheitril broke the necessary bones to put three of the four out of the fight. The last dragon standing was Grimmaul. Cheitril could not break Grimmaul, because Grimmaul was the dragon of death and could not die under those circumstances. The Dragon of Creation knew Grimmaul could defeat him, so he created a sealed in cave instantly around him. The Dragon of Death turned into his spirit form and walked up to the cave.”You meant for this cave to be indestructible, no?”Grimmaul said with a chuckle. Placing a hand on the cave, he continued,”Then so be it. From this day, you shall remain in this cave till one of us, the Elders, fall to death ourselves. Until then, death surrounds your imprisonment.”The cave’s rock material instantly turned a bright violet. Cheitril would die if he escaped if not under those conditions. The Elementals All then returned to as it was before the war between the siblings. Cheitril, imprisoned in his cave, and Malis, locked up in the cage. The seven children would be known as the Elders. Mating season came, then came breading season. The cycle repeated as Veurach spun. Many dragons were born. Eventually, the Dragon of Man came to be and humankind repopulated the world again. After many centuries and decades, things started to occur in the cage of Malis. Inside the cage looked like a jungle because of all the life. Something unnatural happened. Four eggs were attached to some vines in the area. These were not ordinary dragon eggs either. The shell was a hard layer of leaves. When Malis noticed this, the dragon kept them safe from some of the harmful vegetation in the cage. The eggs one day became unattached to the vines. Malis then summoned the dragon of fortune, Lizome. Lizome, outside of the cage heard Malis’s story of the eggs appearance. Lizome, being the dragon of fortune, gave her good news and said that the eggs were already out and safe. Malis turned its head to see that the eggs were indeed gone. Lizome took care of the eggs after that, outside of the cage. When they hatched, they were no ordinary dragons. They were the dragons of fire, wind, earth, and water. They were very useful to Veurach, spreading the four elements out and about. Those dragons then were known as the Elementals. The Elementals stuck with each other no matter what, traveling around the world in their spirit forms as peaceful monks. Present Day Human civilization advanced and so did the dragons. Dragons disguised themselves and blended in with the human society, some leaders, some beggars, and some even chose a darker path and became criminals. Human civilization is now in the early medieval stages. Dragons are a mere myth to humans, but more and more, people continue to say that they’ve seen them, and more and more, people are being considered crazy outcasts who believe in dragons. Those are the rumors that are being spread around in the human civilization, but the rumors that are being spread in the dragon world are completely different. Rumor has it dark times are coming, that the dragon of creation is becoming stronger and stronger each day. Rumor has it Cheitril will return with vengeance. What will you do if this comes true? What side will you choose? It all comes down to you. Category:RP Board Basics